percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thalia Ritten
Thalia Lauren Amelia Ritten (born October 1, 1997) is a demigod. Who Am I Inside? Thalia is the main character of Who Am I Inside? Appearance. Thalia is near pretty, decent as some would put it. She is also very busty and can pass for somewhere over her age, probably 15-17. She has very pale skin but refuses to get a tan, not wanting to get Skin Cancer and not wanting to get sunburned. Thalia has a large forehead in comparison to other peoples. She has a mild case of acne around her forehead, chin, and nose and wants to get rid of it. After some time in the sunlight, it is easy to spot a few freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Thalia's hair as a child was white-blonde, nearly white. Now, as the years have passed, her hair has deepened to a more golden blonde, mixing the two colours blonde and light auburn together. Her under-layer of hair and roots are all a light brown or deeper golden blonde but the tips and middle are shiny and light, still bleachy. Thalia's eyes are a mixture of two colours mostly. She has blue-grey eyes, mostly fixed on blue. On the days that they are more blue, they have hints of green and look nowhere near grey. Thalia often paints her nails and almost everyday wears mascara. Since her household is having financial problems, she can't afford as much as the other girls in her class. She usually wears a form-fitting T-shirt underneath her black Grade 7 Graduation sweatshirt and torn, off-black skinny jeans. Her shirts are mostly low cut, having not gone shopping in some time. She usually wears a necklace, fake ring, and bracelet as well. (A/N:: Whoa. Sorry for the length XD I guess I can rant well.) Powers. *Thalia can see into the future (I'm not kidding, I seriously can see the future). *She is very smart. *She can put simpler mammals to sleep (I.E; Dogs, cats, squirrels, etc.) *She can steal without being caught (Most things, like, a pack of gum or a sweatshirt.) *Can see wind waves, can see air. (Uhh... hard to explain but I can see wind) *Can hear when someone dies. *Can grow shadows Personality. Thalia is getting over her emotional scars. She's talking and getting help, which is benefiting her. She can be shy, quiet, depressed, and near cold. But mostly she's just a trouble making procrastinator. She does have ADHD and a minor case of dyslexia, in some words. As Thalia's flaws say, she can be easily swayed onto one side of an argument when she said she'd be on the other. She is also an angry person, over-reacting or retaliating in inappropriate ways. She can be overly competitive, even though she denies it often. She is also much too trusting and lets her anger control her. Over time, Thalia has grown to be a bit flirty and self-confident. Even though she still hurts on the inside a lot, she is mostly starting to act and be nicer and kinder to those around her. At times, she is quite passive and passive-aggressive, silently hating people while smiling on the outside at them. Thalia enjoys Alexander Rybak music and things like rock, metal, alternative genres, folk-pop (Alexander Rybak), and a few songs of pop. She also likes writing and her style is often changing, becoming loose at times and serious and tight at others. She likes coffee and Axis Powers Hetalia (or, Hetalia: Axis Powers). Flaws *Is very gullible and easily swayed *Is much too trusting *Has anger issues *Can be overly proud *Can be overly competative *Hurbis Known Family. *Mary Ritten (step-mother). *Ronald Ritten (father). *Duncan Ritten (brother or half brother). *Athena (mother). Trivia. *Thalia is a self-insertion. *Thalia has actually had done or done most of the stuff written on this page except be a demigoddess. *Thalia's closest friend is her cousin, Serena. They have OC's which are twins. *She has a horrible smile, always looking forced. Her laugh is also quite annoying and boisterous. *Despite her current fandom being Axis Powers Hetalia, Thalia still believes in Greek myths in some form, opting herself Atheist. *If anyone cares and is still reading this, Thalia's blood history is Canadian, Czechoslovakian (now Czech and Slovak), British, some Scandinavian or Norse and possible Polish. Category:Original Character Category:Demigods Category:Self-Insertion Category:Thinkaboutthisname Category:Character Category:Females Category:Unclaimed